1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of protecting microorganisms against viral or phage attack and more specifically to a method of preparing food produced by means of a starter culture of microorganisms which is activated when needed and is protected against viral or phage attack. The starter culture is cultured to form an operating culture or is added directly into the substrate. The starter culture is converted in such a manner that the microorganisms are protected against phage attack by the addition of an anti-viral composition in a dose that is not detrimental to the fermentation by the added bacteria or to the enjoyment of the food. The invention further relates to a composition for carrying out the method.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The industrial preparation of food such as, for example, attenuation, cheese-making and fermentation, is performed with the aid of microorganisms, namely bacteria, yeasts, fungi or algae. These microorganisms are subject to attack by phages, which can disrupt the conversion processes for which the microorganisms are used. It is therefore desirable to counteract the phage attack.
EU-B1-3318 teaches a method of the type initially described in the Field of the Invention, in which black pepper oil is added as an anti-viral composition. In some instances, however, black pepper oil is not a desirable additive. It is therefore the object of the invention to modify a method of the type initially described above in such a manner that it can be carried out with an additive composition which is as harmless as possible and which causes no problems in the treated food.
It is a further object of the invention to teach a method of preparing an operating culture that is protected from phage attack.